


I love you and here's why

by bittermaia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermaia/pseuds/bittermaia
Summary: Fenris never understood why Genivosa loved him. He didn't really understand why they would tell him that at varying moments with such warmth in their dark eyes. And whenever he demanded a reason, they would tell him something he felt didn't make sense."I love you." They would tell him in the mornings."Maker, why?" He would reply immediately.Genivosa could only smile and shrug and say, "For the fact that you stay beside me late in the mornings."Or the short fic where Fenris asks Genivosa Hawke why they love him and Genivosa gives him new reasons every time until they actually reveal the reason before they go to Skyhold.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	I love you and here's why

Fenris never understood why Genivosa loved him. He didn't really understand why they would tell him that at varying moments with such warmth in their dark eyes. And whenever he demanded a reason, they would tell him something he felt didn't make sense.

"I love you." They would tell him in the mornings.

"Maker, why?" He would reply immediately.

Genivosa could only smile and shrug and say, "For the fact that you stay beside me late in the mornings."

After every battle, they would kiss him on the cheek. A light and fleeting thing.

"I love you." They would whisper swiftly.

His eyes ask the same question, "Maker, why?"

And at night, when he visits them in their study, they would answer him. "For every breath you draw and every day you live as a free man."

When they join the team to watch them all play Diamondback, they would buy rounds for everyone and Fenris would receive a tankard with a smile and an "I love you."

"Maker, why?" He muttered.

"For every smile that you give at every small victory you have." They would reply.

In between reading books together, one handwritten and the other bought, Genivosa would look up from their book to smile and hover a hand over his before drawing away as if afraid to touch. When Fenris holds their hand back, Genivosa would say those three words once more.

"I love you."

And once more, he would ask, "Maker, why?"

"For the concentrated frown you bear every time you read the books I get you and how you never hesitate to hold my hand even when I hesitate to hold yours." Replied the mage.

All these reasons never made sense to Fenris and for many months the reasons kept continuing. Whether it was for the simple act of helping them with their baking when they were overwhelmed with the pressures of being the Champion to frightening off suitors for Aemilia after their sister showed discomfort at being courted or even for picking up a wildflower he thought they would like.

It wasn't until Genivosa was summoned to Skyhold by Varric that they finally told him the reason behind their reasons.

Handing their two-year-old daughter to him, Genivosa smiled and kissed her nose before pressing their foreheads together, a sombre smile on their lips.

"I love you." They whispered to him like a farewell full of tears and heartache.

"Maker, why?" He replied, his voice a broken plea to stay.

Eyes full of unshed tears met his and though he did not feel tears in his eyes, he felt his throat closing up.

"For loving me back everyday despite everything that I am and everything that I ever will be."

Fenris only wished he had told the same thing to them before they left.

Perhaps when they return, he would have that chance.


End file.
